deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Exodia
Exodia the Forbidden One, is a character from the manga series, Yu-Hi-Oh!" Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Exodia vs Arceus (By Eficiente) * Exodia VS Juggernaut * Exodia The Forbidden vs Star-Vader "Omega" Glendios Possible Opponents * Asriel Dreemurr (''Undertale) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Beerus (DBZ) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Darkseid (DC) * Godzilla * Hulk (Marvel) * Jafar (Disney) * Magolor (Kirby) * Superman (DC) * Tabuu (SSBB) * Thanos (Marvel) * Star-Vader, "Omega" Glendios (Cardfight Vanguard!) Death Battle Info Exodia the Forbidden One *Other than Horakthy, the Creator God of Light (literally the god of Yugioh); Exodia is the only 'monster' to make an automatic win when 'summoned'. (Other duel-winner monsters exist, though need some requirement to win the duel). **His summoning cannot be negated (like from Horn of Heaven), cannot be blocked (like from Vanity's Fiend) and Exodia cannot be destroyed or afflicted by any other effects (before he wins the duel). *Level, ATK and DEF is unknown. **Exodia's initial Manga appearance gave it infinite ATK to imply its Instant-Win ability. *Dark Attribute Spellcaster Type (implied but technically unconfirmed). Attack *Obliterate (aka; Exodia's Flame, Exod's Flame or Hellfire's Rage) **Destroys all enemy monsters (including those who are invincible via their effects) before striking the enemy duelist. **Results in winning the duel regardless of the power of enemy monsters or the amount of LP the enemy has; even if both traits were theoretically infinite. **Unaffected by any other effects. **Cannot be countered or chained. **Because it's an effect and not an attack, it can be done instantly in any phase during either player's turn. It does not need to be the Battle Phase to be performed. *Obliterate!! (Trap Version) **Can be performed by any of the 'Exodia' or 'Forbidden One' monsters (by sending that monster from the Hand or Deck to the Graveyard). **Simply returns an enemy monster to their hand. Forms *Sealed/Disembodied Pieces **Exodia is separated into his head, arms and legs. These 5 bodyparts must be in the hand together to summon his true form The Forbidden One. **Exodia is mortal and disembodied due to a magical seal or stone tablets. This seal is broken if his bodyparts are reunited. ***In the International artwork, this seal is the Spellbinding Circle. **Head has 1000 ATK/DEF. Limbs have 200 ATK 300 DEF. *Exodia Necross **1800 ATK 0 DEF. ***Gaining 500 ATK every turn (1000 ATK every time it battles in the Anime) **Can only be summoned by the spell card 'Contract with Exodia'. **Immune to being destroyed except by effect monsters. (Exodia Necross is resistant to monster effects according to the Anime only.) ***Spells and Traps that don't technically destroy Necross can still affect him. ****Can still be removed from play, tributed or returned to the hand. ***Can be destroyed if an Exodia Piece is removed from the graveyard. ****In the Anime; it merely weakens Necross and removes his ghostly aura. While this form looks like Exodia; it's a mortal and regular monster. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:ExodiaNecross-JP-Anime-DM-NC-2.png **Requires all Exodia Pieces to be in the Graveyard (basically meaning Necross is an undead Exodia). **The Anime explains that Necross' effects are attributed to each limb; Left Leg gives immunity to being destroyed by spells, Right Leg immunity to being destroyed by traps, Left Arm immunity to being destroyed by effects (in Anime only), Right Arm his increasing ATK, his Head invincibility to battle. **Signature card of Gozaburo Kaiba *Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord / Exodius the Ultimate Sealed God **? ATK 0 DEF. ATK = number of normal monsters in the graveyard * 1000 ***Can only be summoned by its own effect. When special summoned: returns all monsters in the user's graveyard to their deck. This forces Exodius to be summoned with 0 ATK. ****(Requires Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord in the Anime to be summoned) ***When Exodius attacks, he can send any monster from the deck or hand to the graveyard. If a normal monster is chosen; this grants Exodius +1000 ATK. ****This is depicted as Exodius increasing in size and muscle-mass; eventually to the point where it breaks through its shoulder pads. **If Exodius sends all Exodia Pieces to the graveyard through Exodius' effect; the duel is automatically won. ***This is depicted as Exodia The Forbidden One being summoned. **Cannot be destroyed by battle (Anime only). **Cannot be affected by your opponents spells, traps or monster effects. He is still affected by your own effects however (Anime only). **English Dub declares this monster to be a 'distant cousin' of Exodia. **Signature card of Adrian Gecko *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate / Summoned God Exodia **? ATK 0 Def. ATK = number of Exodia Pieces in the graveyard * 1000 (5000 maximum). **Can only be summoned by its own effect: special summon by tributing one 'Forbidden One' piece. **Unaffected by other cards' effects. **At the end of every turn the player must add 1 "Forbidden One" monster from their Graveyard to their hand; decreasing the ATK of this card by 1000. **An incomplete version of Exodia. *Exxod **The creature involved in protecting Exodia's prison. **0 ATK 4000 DEF. **Inflicts 1000 damage when Earth monsters are flipped. *Shimon Muran's Exodia (Anime Only) **Is finite in power (both offensively and defensively) due to being fueled by Shimon's soul and his Millennium Key. When Exodia is damaged the pain weakens Shimon; and thus weakens Exodia too. **Has an instantaneous healing factor (seen by creating bodyparts out of sand). However Shimon cannot maintain this indefinitely. **Was defeated by Zorc; as Zorc could easily overpower and kill Shimon's soul https://youtu.be/OJRh_Qzc_cI?t=2m2s. Feats *Destroyed all 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons in 1 hit. *Destroyed Red-Eyes Black Dragon. *Destroyed Destiny Hero - Plasma. *Defeated 1000 soldiers in 1 night Weaknesses *Cards that discard (like Robbin Goblin) or remove cards from the deck (like Needle Worm) can sabotage a basic Exodia deck. **The only possible way that Exodia's 5 pieces can be in the hand but Exodia's Duel Winning ability is stopped is if the card responsible for drawing the pieces also forces Exodia's player to discard an Exodia piece. For instance; if a player uses Graceful Charity or Hand Destruction and after drawing they only have the 5 Exodia pieces in their hand; then they are forced to discard 2 cards before Exodia's effect can activate. *Because all 5 pieces must be in the hand to summon Exodia, it requires a lot of time and effort to get the exact cards from the deck throughout a duel. Keep in mind that the smallest deck allowed is 40 cards. *It is possible for both players to draw Exodia at the same time: resulting in a Draw. *According to the Lore: Exodia was imprisoned and dismembered by a magical spell and bound by magical chains. Only when it regains its power can these chains and seal be broken. **As dismembered limbs; Exodia is relatively weak and mortal. *Only Exodia's true form is a Duel Winner. Exodia's other forms, variations or related monsters are still powerful but have limitations. **Only if Exodia is correctly reassembled will he be revived at full power. Unorthodox ways to summon Exodia might cause him to be summoned as a lesser form. ***Exodia Necross (after having his limbs removed from the graveyard) was destroyed by Blue Eyes White Dragon. ***Shimon Muran's Exodia was destroyed by Zorc as Shimon's soul couldn't maintain Exodia and suffered too much pain. When Shimon died; Exodia died. ****This Exodia also could not kill Zorc (despite Zorc being killed by the similar monster Horakthy, the Creator God of Light.) This is again due to how weak Shimon's soul was. Other Info *Exodia's effect summons him via a portal with a 10 pointed star. Exodius' effect summons Exodia by breaking open a gate that imprisoned him. **Shimon Muran's summoning has a 5 pointed star. *While Shimon's Exodia was demonstrated with a healingfactor and potential immortality; it has never been confirmed if the actual Exodia has any unique defensive traits as Exodia normally destroys any potential threats instantly. *Yami Yugi, Shimon Muran, Marcel Bonaparte, Gozaburo Kaiba (via Exodia Necross) and Adrian Gecko (via Exodius) are all noticeable Exodia duelists. However the most iconic Exodia duelist is Rare Hunter/Seeker; who is sometimes depicted with 3 copies of each Exodia Piece inside his deck. **Yami Yugi was able to summon Exodia fairly quickly despite having no 'searching', 'deck thinning' or 'drawing' cards; making his victory almost impossible to achieve realistically. ***Ironically; Kaiba claims Yugi was the first person ever to summon Exodia successfully. *Dark Enchanter and Dark Master are infamous fake cards of Exodia. They are level 12 normal monsters with infinite attack and defense. *The chance of drawing all 5 pieces of Exodia on your first turn is 1/658008 or 0.000152%. *According to the anime; Shimon Muran was the person who sealed Exodia away. *While his height is unknown and inconsistent; Adrian Gecko was able to stand ontop of Exodia with ease and Exodia's hand was large enough to fully grasp a human (Echo specifically). Gallery Main-qimg-72004a15b67e852d1395d16482f62853-c.jpg|Official Anime Artwork 51GKH786E7L._SY300_.jpg|Figurine Related Monsters ExodiatheForbiddenOne-JP-Anime-DM-NC-2.png|Exodia's Head: 1000 ATK / DEF File:ExodiatheForbiddenOne-DOR-EN-VG-NC.png|Exodia's Head: 1000 ATK / DEF TheLegendaryExodiaIncarnate-LDK2-EN-UR-1E.png|Legendary Incarnate ExodiaNecross-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png|Necross ExodiustheUltimateForbiddenLord-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png|Exodius Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Demon Category:Duel Winner Category:Gods Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Characters